Cyclops
The Cyclops is a neutral humanoid mob that spawns uncommonly in taigas, plains, forests and other similar biomes. Spawning Cyclops can spawn out of a chicken with a range of 1 through 60 (you can learn more about the spawning system in "More Mobs" here). However, they cannot spawn in the Nether or from an egg. Cyclops also have a baby form but it never spawns naturally. You can learn more about how chickens spawn here. You can also summon a Cyclops using this command: /fuction imm:summon/imm/cyclops. You can obtain a Cyclops spawn egg with this command: /function imm:spawnegg/imm/cyclops. Make sure to replace the 'imm' portion with whatever version you're playing on (example: snapshot 2a = imm2a). Behavior Cyclops will pursue iron golems, baby turtles, and on sight from 40 blocks away, as opposed to 16 blocks in most other hostile mobs. They will attempt to avoid obstacles, including sheer cliffs, water and lava, and will try to find the shortest path towards their target. Players will also be pursued if one damages the Cyclops. After 5 minutes, if no players have been in the radius of 50 blocks of the Cyclops, it will become passive again. Cyclops is technically an undead mob, but will not burn in sunlight or break doors. However, he will stomp turtle eggs and sink in water. Fighting strategy It's not advised to fight with a Cyclops in early-game. However, a few simple tactics can make the fight easy even if you just started out. First, make sure you have a durable shield if you plan on fighting head-on, and that you time the attacks correctly. You also need to keep in mind that the Cyclops is not going to get knocked back 75% of the time and that he is very fast. To negate the effect of those attributes you can lure an angry Cyclops into a pool of water and fight him there. Make sure to keep distance and after a while he should die without causing you any harm. You can also build up so that he can't reach you, but pay attention to other mobs around you. Drops Cyclops must be killed by a player in order to wield any drops. Here's what you can get: * 1-2 Cyclops Ears * 0-1 Gold Nuggets * 5 experience Data values Cyclops possess the same tags as all husks, but they spawn with a set of additional stats. Click here to see the data values common to all husks. * Health: 50 * Tags: iMM, iMMOverworld, iMM_Cyclops (iMM_CyclopsDisturbed if agroed) * Silent: 1b * CustomName: {"translate":"imm.entity.cyclops"} (§eCyclops in English US) * CustomNameVisible: 0 * PersistenceRequired: 1 * DeathLootTable: imm:entities/imm/cyclops * Attributes: # generic.maxHealth: 50 # generic.knockbackResistance: 0.75 # generic.attackDamage: 10 # generic.movementSpeed: 0.4 Advancements The Cyclops can be required (as the husk) for the following advancements (all of which are form vanilla Minecraft): * Adventure * Monster Hunter * Monsters Hunted History Known issues Cyclops spawn eggs can spawn baby ocelots. See also Cyclops Ear Gallery Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Undead mobs Category:Overworld mobs Category:Snapshot 1A mobs